


Reimu's Armpits

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Armpit Kink, F/F, Marisa got a dick, Navel Kink, Tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Marisa wants a taste of Reimu's armpits again.





	Reimu's Armpits

“R-rei… Reimu…”

Climbing up the stairs to the Hakurei Shrine was none other than the western witch with sticky fingers, Marisa Kirisame, gasping and wheezing dramatically as she reached a shaky hand out to the unamused shrine maiden watching the scene unfold. 

“Reimu… y-you… you must s… s-save me…” Marisa gasped out loudly, looking up at Reimu and grasping feebly at her skirt, not enough to pull it down, as much as she wanted to. “I… I d-don’t have… much longer… Reimu…”

“Cut out the melodramatic antics, Marisa.” Reimu sighed, putting her broom away and shaking Marisa’s hand off her skirt. “I know you’re here for your fix of armpits. Get off the ground and get on with it.”

“R-really!?” Marisa bounced up from the ground with such sudden velocity one would have thought she cancelled halfway through the animation to perform a jump. 

“Y-yeah.” Reimu’s cheeks turned red, as she gave Marisa an annoyed stare. Not that she was actually annoyed. That was just her way of showing affection.

Lifting up her arms, exposing her armpits, but also her midriffs as a result of raising her short top, Reimu sighed and said, “Just get on with it.”

With a happy giggle, Marisa quickly took her place besides Reimu, her tongue already pressed against the miko’s armpit, giving her soft skin a few good licks, something that never failed to turn Reimu on. Not leaving her girlfriend’s navel alone either, Marisa reached down and gave her tummy a good moment too, caressing it gently before focusing on softly fingering her bellybutton. 

“Pero pero ~” Marisa lewdly giggled while slurping Reimu’s armpit and stimulating her navel, her eyes trained upon her girlfriend’s face, watching its tsundere scowl slowly melt in arousal, as her breathing grew heavy into a pant. “Hehehe, you like that, Reimu? Does that feel good?”

“Y-yeah.” Reimu huffed, still keeping up that demeanour of unamused indifference, although she was pretty clearly getting really turned on by this, her cheeks all red and her body all warm. “You having fun yet, or what?”

“Maybe~” The short and playful response was both to tease Reimu and to give Marisa less time talking and more time licking, as she was so thoroughly entranced with slurping up Reimu’s armpit that she didn’t want to be distracted from it too much.

Well, at least until she got too hard to keep using her tongue alone. Pulling back for a moment, she quickly pulled down her bloomer and hiked up her skirt, revealing her erection and asking Reimu, “H-hey, is it okay if you… hehe, you know, get down on your knees for a bit? I really wanna get off.”

“Whatever, whatever.” Still acting tsundere about it, Reimu got down on her knees, keeping her arms up and her flustered scowl on, so her armpit would be dick-level with Marisa. Turning her head away and putting on a pout, as if she wasn’t also getting off on this, she said, “Just get it over with already.”

“Yay!” 

Holding onto Reimu’s arm, Marisa pulled herself in and began rubbing the tip of her dick against Reimu’s pit, her precum mixing with the saliva she coated the armpit in. After a good moment of rubbing the tip against the Reimupit, she pulled in closer so she could grind the shaft against her armpit as well, letting out a satisfied groan, as if she just got in a nice hot bath after a long day of work. It provided the same amount of relief anyways, as she started thrusting and grinding against Reimu’s armpit.

“Mm, Reimu… ~ Your armpits always feel soooo good to frot against ~” Marisa moaned out happily as she continued thrusting her hips, fucking Reimu’s armpit like it’s a body part that’s designed to be used for coitus. “Aah, I think… I think I’m close… ~”

“N-nnh. Already?” Reimu continued to act tsundere, although at this point, her voice was starting to get shaky from arousal, making her act thoroughly unconvincing. That, and the fact that soft moans and gasps were escaping her lips with every thrust from Marisa’s cock. It’s not easy being a tsundere miko with erogenous armpits. “Just… a-aahn, just finish already then…”

“Feels so… s-so good…!~ I’m gonna cum, Reimu!~”

Pulling in close and giving Reimu’s armpit a good few more thrusts, Marisa blew her load right on it, cumming spurts after spurts of sticky white all over her armpit, her cock twitching with each pump, until she’s finally spent. By the time she’s done, she’s left Reimu’s armpit a white sticky mess, with a lot of it slowly flowing down her side. 

“What a… wh-what a mess…” Reimu grumbled, as if she didn’t just cum herself too, from getting her armpit creampied. Without even cleaning it up though, she just got up and let her arms back down, and picked her broom back up. “You done yet? I still have to get back to cleaning the shrine.”

“Hehe, am I ever?” Marisa teased, pulling her bloomer back up and letting her dress down again, before giving her girlfriend a big cheeky grin and a bow, and a, “Thank you so much Reimu!~” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever… get out of here.” 

As Reimu watched the witch fly off, she let out a sigh of relief. Marisa’s cum still in between her armpit, her scowl turned into a small smile, as she returned to sweeping the shrine. As tsundere as she acted, she couldn’t wait for the next time Marisa swung by.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't as good as it could be cause I started writing this at like 2:20 and passed out halfway through, and then finished the fic right now, as I'm trying to finish eating so I can get ready for class, so, it's a tad rushed. But oh well, I just wanted to get this out.


End file.
